Hot Dad
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: As heplays with his son and his friends, Greg becomes the subject of desier and speculation of a group of talkative mothers.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: This has _not_ been looked over by my Beta Seshat3. So any mistakes are completely my own. This one-shot is told from a different point of view. I hope you like it. Oliver's friends and their moms are based on me and my friends I had when I was a child and their mothers. This is a birthday present for our favorite energetic labrat, Greg Sander. **And please don't forget to read my author's note at the end for important information about the fate of my Severus/Harry story **_**Enigma**_**.**

Hot Dad

It was a beautiful Spring day. A forget-me-not blue sky filled with fluffy white cloud overhead and a gentle breeze that made it's way through a local park. The park was filled with children and adults who were taking advantage of the weather and having fun outside. Sitting on the bench in the shade of an Oak tree was a group of four mothers who were watching their children play on the playground with one another and their friend Oliver. Joining them in their fun, much to their amusement was Oliver's young looking and young at heart father.

"You'll never catch me," Greg Sanders shouted to the five children who were now running after him.

"I've never see a grown man have so much energy," Susan Hawkins said to her fiends as she watched her daughter Ashley chasse Greg.

"Grown man?" Diane Brooks questioned with a smirk as she saw her son Brian try to cut Greg off, "He's a full grown child."

Sarah Martens laugh. "That's what true. Joshua says that Greg is always willing to play with him and Oliver whenever he's over at his house. How many parents do you know who are totally willing to be a human jungle-gym?"

"Not many," Susan replied.

"You know," Ronda Murray said to her friends as her son Matthew finally managed to tag Greg, "I've seen Greg several times but I've never seen or met his wife. And Matthew hasn't either when go over to Oliver's to play. Have any of you?"

The other three women shook their heads. As they thought about it, they all realized that they had never met Oliver's mother. It was an interesting question.

"Maybe they're divorced and Greg has custody," Diane said.

"Or there's no mother in the picture at all," Susan suggested.

"If he is single, then maybe I should ask him out," Diane stated, "after all, he's hot."

"That's true," Rhonda said in agreement as Susan and Sarah nodded in agreement.

Out of the four, Diane was divorced while the other three were happily married. But even they all agreed that the energetic father was a seriously hot looking dad. With his lean build and adorable innocent-looking features, Greg Sanders was that mix of cuteness and sensuality. As they returned to watching the interaction between the father and the five children, they found themselves saying what was on their minds about the subject they brought-up.

"Bet he's real limber in bed," Rhonda put forth.

"And has great stamina. Bet he could go all night," Susan put in.

"And a little kinky too," Sarah added.

"I would just love to tie him up and lick whipped cream off him," Diane replied as she licked her lips with her tongue.

"Listen to you all," an amused voice came from behind them.

Turing, the ladies saw the fifth member of their little group, Barbara Reid with her daughter Heather standing behind them. Barbara had a sly smile on her face as her eyes swept over her friends.

"Go on and play with your friends Heather," she told the little girl in braids.

"Ok Mommy," she replied as she took off to join her friends.

"I wonder what your husbands would say when they hear that you're all fantasying about another man? And a younger man at that." Taking a seat next to Susan, Barbara looked over to the man in question who was now being chased after by her daughter as well and added, "He's also has the cutest butt I've ever seen."

All five mothers busted out laughing. After several seconds, they calmed down and tried to resume their composer.

"That's true Heather," Diane acknowledged, as she removed her glasses to wipe her eyes.

"So how did we get on the topic of the hotness of Greg Sanders?" Barbara asked.

"Well," Sarah began, "first we were talking about how much energy he has and how he's always willing to play with the kids. Then we got on the subject of how none of us has ever met Oliver's mother so we figured that Greg must be either divorced or a single parent and that maybe the mom just isn't in the picture at all.. Then we got on how hot he is."

"Have you ever seen him with anyone?" Susan asked.

Barbara tossed back her long chestnut hair as she thought about the question, "I think you're right about him being divorced. But I think that the mother is in the picture because if she who I think she is then I saw her last week here with Oliver and Greg. I was taking Heather to the restroom and I saw them talking in the parking lot."

The four other mothers became intrigued by Barbara's statement.

"Well what does she look like?" Rhonda asked.

"She's a slightly older woman I would say. About late thirty early forties. I say that because once I saw her with a teenage daughter. She has blond hair and I think she and Greg are on good terms. Mainly because I saw him being friendly with both her and the guy she was with."

"She was with another man? What did he look like?" Diane asked.

Barbara could not help but smirk as she recalled the man's physical details. "He looks a lot like the guy on the Brawny Paper Towels to be honest. He's drop dead gorgeous. Tall and well built from the muscles I saw on his arms. Broad chest and strong looking arms. A beautifully chiseled chin. Dark brown eyes and short brown hair. Dimples that are just too cute for words. And from what I heard of their conversation, speaks with a southern accent. Older then Greg too. Late thirties I'm sure."

"Dame he sounds hot," Sahara said, "did you get a name?"

"I heard Greg call him Nicky so I'm guessing it's Nick."

Susan looked over to the monkey-bars where both Oliver and Greg where hanging up-side down. "So is this Nicky just the boyfriend or is he the step-father?"

"I think step-dad because Oliver called him Daddy."

As the women continued to talk and watch the children play, they saw Oliver jump off the monkey bars and start running towards the parking lot. They watched as the boy threw himself to a man who had just got out of a black Ford truck. Diane, Susan, Rhonda and Sara just started as the man held onto the child and swung him around before setting back on the ground.

"That's Nick," Barbara stated as Oliver took hold of then man's hand and pulled him back to the playground where he tugged the man over to where his friends where standing with Greg..

"Oh my," Rhonda got out as she made a motion of fanning herself with her hand.

"God, he is gorgeous," Susan said.

"He's not gorgeous," Diane said which caused her friends to give her looks of disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, "Just look at him."

"He's a walking _Adonis_," Diane replied simply.

"Told yah," Heather said with a smile.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sarah's son Joshua came running towards them holding something in his hand, "Mommy look, Oliver wants me to be at his birthday party."

He handed his mother the Batman theme invitation as he bounced on his feet. As she looked over the party details, she asked, "Where you the only one he invited?"

"What's invited?"

"Did Oliver only ask you to come to his party," she asked as she looked up from the invitation.

"No way. He gave one to me, Brian, Ashley, Matt and Heather too. So can I go? Please, please, please?"

Sarah smiled, "We'll have to check with your dad first but-"

Joshua ran off before she could finish and rejoined his friends by the monkey bars. Sarah just shook her head as she placed the invite in her purse.

"Well maybe this way, we'll finally be able to meet his mother," Susan said as she saw her daughter be given an invite by Oliver.

"Yeah, and Diane can see about putting the moves on Greg too," Barbara joked which got a laugh from all but Diane.

"Oh very funny."

"I'm sure you won't do anything to embarrass yourself," Rhonda said calmly to her friend before adding, "just as long as they don't have any whipped cream for the ice cream."

All five mothers could not help but laugh at the statement. Even Diane found herself wiping tears away from her eyes.

"What's funny Mommy?" Brian Brooks asked his mother as he came over to the bench.

"It's a mommy thing dear."

"Oh."

"Is Oliver leaving?" Diane asked as she and the other mothers saw the boy walking back to the parking lot holding onto both Greg's and Nick's hands.

"Uh-hmm," Brian answered, "He said that his daddies are going to take him to get his party stuff. I wished I had two daddies like Oliver."

"Well you have a mommy and a daddy. Oliver may have two daddies and a mommy-"

"Oliver doesn't have a mommy," Brian interrupted, "he has two daddies."

Diane was puzzled by her son's surprisingly normal response. As he took off to rejoin his friends, Diane and the rest looked over to the black truck. As they watched Greg help Oliver into his seat, Nick came-up behind him and wrap his arms around the younger man's waist. They stared wide-eye and fished-mouth as both men leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Wow," Rhonda exclaimed.

"So Oliver has two _daddies_," Susan said.

"Two hot daddies," Barbara replied.

"No, two dame _sexy_ daddies," Sarah exclaimed.

Why are all the good ones already taken?" Diane asked disappointedly.

"I wonder if _they_ take turns tying and licking whipped cream off each other?" Rhonda questioned.

No one gave a verbal response. They did not have to because all five mothers now had _that_ exact same image in their minds of the two men in that particular situation.

"Guess what Pappa," Oliver said as they pulled out of the parking lot, "all the mommies thinks you're hot."

"Oh they do now?" Greg asked as he looked back to his son, "And how do you that?"

"Heather said that she heard them talking about you."

Greg felt his cheeks grow red.

"Well can you blame them?" Nick asked as he drove out on to the street, "Even I know that and I'm not a mommy."

"And Heather's mommy thinks you have a cute butt too."

"Heather's mommy is right about that one," Nick said with a twinkle in his eyes to his husband.

Greg could not help but smile back, "You know, I like Heather's mom. She sounds very smart. And if she thinks I have a cute butt," he added in a low tone so that only Nick could hear him, "she's going to get a surprise with you when she sees you in your swimming shorts at Oliver's birthday party ."

Oliver did not know what his two dads were now laughing about but he believed that it had something to do with his birthday party. They were having in their backyard so Oliver and his friends could go swimming in their band new swimming pool. But he did one question about something else Heather had told him today.

"Daddy," Oliver said to Nick, "What's kinky mean and how come Pappa is that but not yous?"

Nick was lucky that when he all but slammed on the brakes that he did not hit the car in-front of them at the red light.

"Where did you hear that Oliver," Nick asked after he turned around to face his innocent but curious son.

"Heather said that she heard Joshua's mommy call Pappa kinky and if he's kinky how comes you're not kinky like Pappa too?"

Nick had absolutely no idea how to answer Oliver. He just looked over to his partner who gave him a reinsuring smile and turned to face their son.

"Ollie, kinky is just an adult word for fun. Joshua's and everyone else's mommy probably think Daddy isn't fun because they haven't seen him play with you is all like they have with me. But we'll show them how fun he can be at your party right?"

"Right Pappa!" Oliver exclaimed.

Greg smiled at his son before turning and smile back to the relaxed looking Texan.

"You sure took care of that," Nick said with relief as he started to drive again after the light had changed to green.

"You're welcome. And don't worry," he replied before lowering his voice so that Nick was the only one who could hear him, "I _know_ you know how to have fun."

Nick chuckled at the sight of the younger man's wiggling eyebrows.

"Thanks. I just hope we can show the moms that at the party, "Nick said in a mock tone of concern.

"Well then, all we have to do then is just show them your play closet and outfits, _Coach_ Stokes."

"If you say so, _Professor_ Sanders."

Greg's face broke out into a playful yet evil grin. "Actually, I was kinda of thinking of history teacher Mr. Stokes and visiting former favorite student Greg tonight."

"Me too," Nick said as he leaned in to place a quick kiss on Greg's check. The only reaction came from the young child in the back.

"Ewww! Daddy, Pappa, that's gross!"

-Author's Note-

Please, please, please oh please review. I would just love your reviews and thoughts. I do hope you all enjoyed this. The idea for it just popped into my head and I decided that I just had to post this right away. No matter how old you are or who your parents are, it's still gross seeing them kiss. And don't worry; I'm still working on _California. _Like I've said before, I will not give it up. And I have future plans for both Coach Stokes Professor Sanders and other outfits that the boys have locked away in their play closet.

Lately, I've been faced with large two issues.

First, I've had a computer issue to deal with. My computer got invested with rogue security program and I had to get that removed before I could go back to writing. But I'm happy to say that I've had that problem taken care of.

As for the second issue, my beloved Beta Seshat3 just has not had the chance to get around to the new chapter or other one-shots that I have sent her. With everything I've sent her and the computer issues she told me she was having, she's buried. So, I've decided to seek out another beta to help relive her of some of that burden.

If anyone of you would like to beta my Harry Potter story _Enigma,_ please let me know. I'm mostly looking for a beta who has read my work and is familiar with my writing style. And it would also be a benefit if they are well versed in Harry Potter. I already have 2nd through the 4th chapters done and ready to look over. The sooner someone accepts my offer, the sooner I can get that story up-dated again. Till then, I once again thank you all.


End file.
